


Safety, Trust, and Stiles pixies are literally Satan's spawn

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Feelings, Feral Derek, Fluff, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Little bit of angst, M/M, More Fluff, Pixies, Snuggling, talks about Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is drugged by hunters, and left feral. They expect him to kill Stiles, thus breaking the code. Instead, cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this fits into the teenwolf time line so kinda AU?

Stiles is an idiot. This is an established fact, sure he's in advanced classes, but he's severely lacking in common sense. Case in point, Stiles is currently tied up in the back of some hunters van. Just another day in Beacon Hills.

The trunk opens, and Stiles is forced to shut his eyes as light floods into the small space. He doesn't see the man that lifts him out of the trunk, but he does hear him.

"If the Alpha kills him, their pack has broken the code." A gruff voice says. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"So, if the drug works-" another says.

"It works." A woman defends, Stiles is dumped unceremoniously onto the floor.

" _If_ it works, we can kill the whole pack." The first man says.

"Ow." Stiles whines, earning a foot to his ribs. He Scowls up at them, blinking his eyes open. "Derek won't kill me."

"We'll see about that kid." The hunter smirks before shoving Stiles with his foot, into a room with a snarling Derek.

"Fuck you douche, shit that hurt." Stiles groans out trying to wiggle into a sitting position. Derek pushes him into a sitting position. Stiles leans against him. "Thanks Dude you're a life saver." Stiles smiles and Derek sniffles around his shoulder. "Are you sniffing me? You're sniffing me. Great. Please, don't eat me. My dad would be so upset." Derek huffs at him, and flicks his claws toward Stiles face.

Stiles flinches back only to find his arms suddenly free.

"Sweet, thanks dude." Stiles goes to untie his ankles, and Derek growls at him yanking Stiles against his chest. "C'mon man, my foots asleep." Stiles whines.

Derek growls against his ear and uses one claw to cut the ties on his ankle.

"Much better, thanks Der." Stiles sighs. Derek rushes to pull Stiles back against his chest. "Careful dude, fragile human here!" Stiles doesn't mind too much, considering he winds up in Derek's lap. "Still not talking." Derek's head whips up, and he growls at the door. "So, you're feral, great." Stiles groans. "I'm gonna die." Derek flashes his teeth and wraps himself firmly around Stiles. Scott bursts through the door.

"Hey, guys I foun-" Scott calls over his shoulder, stopping mid sentence. "Stiles, the fucks happening right now?" Stiles glances around.

"Derek is a cuddly feral puppy?" Stiles asks, over the sound of Derek growling at Scott. "I don't think he likes you."

"What?" Scott growls at Derek, causing him to flinch into Stiles.

"Derek, buddy, it's just Scott." Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's hair in an attempt to be calming. "Scott's being stupid, he doesn't blame you for being drugged." Stiles glares over at Scott.

"Of course I don't." Scott mumbles. Derek huffs at him.

"Now Scott's gonna leave, and Derek, you're gonna take me home. Sound good?" Stiles strokes his hair, and Derek purrs against him.

"I can't leave you with him." Scott whines. Derek goes tense.

"Nope, you're scaring Derek. Get out." Stiles orders, focusing in on Derek. "Derek, c'mon calm down." Derek's eyes leave Scott for an instant, staring at Stiles. "He's just scared, he won't hurt you."

"Text me later." Scott orders, Stiles nods absently playing with Derek's hair.

"Will do. Der, can you take me home?" Stiles moves to stand only to find himself scooped up in Derek's grip. "Hello muscles." Stiles squeezes his arm playfully. "Take me home, please."

"Yes." Derek rumbles, Stiles eyes snap up to his face.

"Feeling better?" Stiles asks.

"No." Derek bites out, carrying Stiles out of the room. "Hurt." He starts running, as Stiles searches for an injury.

"Where's it hurt Derek?" He pleads. Derek sets him on the floor of the old Hale House.

"Not exactly what I meant by home, but okay. Big D?" Stiles snickers to himself as Derek sniff at him. "What's with the sniffing?"

"Smoke, not safe. Sad. Hurt." Derek manages. Stiles wraps an arm around the werewolf reassuringly.

"Oh Der. I know somewhere safe we can go." Stiles offers, burying a hand back in his hair.

"Stiles." He rumbles, Stiles isn't sure if it means 'shut up' or 'okay', but knowing Derek it's probably both.

"C'mon Der." He requests getting back to his feet.

"Where safe?" Derek flashes his eyes at him.

"That way." Stiles points down the road in the general direction of his house. Derek lifts him up, with a sharp nod. "And I feel like a Victorian maiden again." Stiles jokes, flopping dramatically against Derek. "You are aware that I have two perfectly functional legs, right?" Derek growls at him. "Fine be that way, Sourwolf." Stiles whines. "That's my house." Derek frowns.

"Window?" He eyes the street warily.

"If you let me down, I'll go open it for you." Stiles offers, idly kicking his legs.

"No! Not safe." Derek glares at him. Stiles groans.

"What if I go open the door, and you run inside and make sure it's safe?" Stiles asks. Derek doesn't bother to answer, only sets him down carefully.

He tries to walk calmly toward the door.

"Go." He whispers as he turns the key. Derek breezes past him. "Damn your fast." Stiles says. Derek nods dragging him into the house and upstairs.

"Safe now." Derek rumbles, pushing Stiles onto the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, you're such a cuddle whore Derek." Stiles teases the growling werewolf.

"Stiles." Derek mumbles against his neck.

"Woah dude, don't bite me, I'm fragile."

"Safe." Derek growls. "Not dude."

"Glad to see you're getting back to normal Der." Stiles ruffles his hair. "Such a Sourwolf." Derek huffs against his neck. "You're kinda adorable right now, and I'm really glad this you like me, but I kinda feel like I'm taking advantage, y'know? Stealing snuggles." Stiles rambles, not expecting an answer.

"Stiles good." Derek rumbles, making Stiles blush. "Like Stiles. Trust Stiles."

"You trust me. This is, Derek I can't hurt you." Stiles curls into his side. "Please don't hate me."

"No hate. Mate Stiles." Derek argues. Stiles chokes on his own tongue.

"No mating like this." Stiles coughs out. Derek nods agreeably.

"No mating." He smiles proudly, despite the sharp teeth, it's adorable. Stiles can't help think that most people would be questioning their sanity right about now, then again most people don't spend all their time with mythical creatures. If he questioned his sanity every time he should, he wouldn't have time for anything else.

"Our lives are weird." Stiles groans out. Derek glances up at him, curious. "Most of my friends are mythical creatures. You're drugged, and cuddly, because of psychopathic hunters. Speaking of, I hope Scott called Chris about them." Derek whimpers, pressing his face into Stiles side. "Sorry." He strokes Derek's cheek. "Mostly I'm just weird, I finally get a chance to cuddle the hottest person I've ever met, and I miss the sane him that hates me." Derek huffs pushing at Stiles with his head.

"No, Derek loves Stiles." He grits out. Stiles pouts at him.

"Don't tease me like that Der." Stiles sighs. Derek nips at his neck in retaliation. "Derrrrr." Stiles whines. "Please, stop." Derek ducks his head guiltily.

"Sleep?" He offers. Stiles yawns, nodding against Derek's hair.

"Yeah, go to sleep Der." Stiles curls around him protectively, earning a huff from Derek, before the wolf settles against his chest. His breath evens out quickly and Stiles smiles against his hair. "Love you Sourwolf." He whispers, before allowing himself to drift off.


	2. Pixie Dust

Derek jolts awake in a panic, accidentally throwing Stiles off the bed.

"Jesus Christ, Sourwolf. Calm your tits." He groans out from the floor.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asks, helping him to his feet.

"Fine, what all do you remember?" Stiles asks, sitting back on the bed, unable to meet Derek's eyes. He's momentarily distracted by the feel of Derek's thigh brushing against his when the werewolf sits down.

"... wanted me to kill you." Derek mumbles. "I could have-" Stiles presses a hand over his mouth.

"Nope, none of that. You protected me." Stiles defends his heart beat speeding up. "They drugged you, because they wanted you to kill me, _and_ you didn't. You snuggled me." Derek looks up, trapping Stiles in his gaze.

"You said you loved me. Did you mean that? Or was that a dream?" Derek asks, voice gentle. Stiles avoids answering the question.

"Well, you said I was your mate." He whines. "I'm sorry, I took advantage of the situation." Derek scowls at him.

"We cuddled Stiles." Derek argues. "You didn't hurt me. You wouldn't."

"I got something I wanted, because you were too high to know what you were doing." Stiles states. Choking back a sob. "You were incapable of consent, and I understand if y-you hate me."

"I don't hate you Stiles." Derek tries to soothe him, before Stiles gives himself a panic attack.

"You should, god I'm horrible." Stiles groans. Derek snaps his teeth at him.

"Stiles, I'm stronger than you, and I wanted to cuddle, I'm happy you didn't fight me. I could have hurt you Stiles." Derek argues. Stiles jaw drops. "I know you didn't stop me, but you were safer not trying."

"Derek I didn't want to stop you, you nuzzling my neck will be spank bank material until I die." Stiles blurts. "Again, horrible person." He gestures to himself.

"Stiles." Derek growls, wanting to shake some sense into him. "Shut up."

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled. Derek scowls at him.

"I love you Stiles, you didn't take advantage of me." Derek states. As if it were a simple fact, something everyone should know. The sky is blue, gravity keeps you on earth, Derek Hale loves Stiles Stilinski. The question Stiles has to ask himself is, why?

"Bu-" Stiles starts.

"No, I'm talking now, you want me to talk more here I go." Derek interrupts him with a smirk. "I do not blame you. While I was incapacitated you, kept me calm, brought me somewhere safe, and took care of me. Do not feel guilty for doing absolutely nothing wrong. You aren't guilty."

"Neither are you." Stiles whispers. Derek tenses beside him. "The only people to blame are the hunters." Derek knows this isn't about Stiles anymore, it's about Kate.

"I let her in." Derek whispers, eyes trained on the ceiling. "I told her when everyone would be home."

"You were just a kid, you're girlfriend had just passed." Stiles says, causing Derek to growl. "She took advantage of you. She lit the fire. Derek it's not your fault."

"I should have known!" Derek yells. Stiles doesn't flinch, barely even blinks.

"Was it my fault Scott got turned?" Stiles asks, voice harsh. He doesn't give Derek time to answer. "I took him into the woods. Or Allison's Death, is that my fault? I let the nogitsune in."

"No Stiles, of course n-" Derek soothes.

"Exactly." Stiles smirks triumphantly at him. "Kate's actions will never be your fault." It's a statement. Derek opens his mouth, but Stiles pushes on. "I'm not saying you can't blame yourself, god knows I do, after Allison."

"Stiles." Derek groans. "It's not your fault."

"I know that Derek. Do you?" Stiles asks, and Derek is struck silent.

"No. I have to blame myself." Derek whispers. "My anger is my anchor, not towards Kate, towards myself."

"I think you need a new anchor Derek." Stiles strokes his hair, voice soothing. "Think about it." Stiles barely stops himself from dropping a kiss on Derek's forehead, when the werewolf turns to bury his face in Stiles chest.

"I'm not weak." Derek growls, against Stiles chest.

"No, you're the strongest person I know. Strongest person I'll ever know. I could never survive everything you've been through, but I'm so glad you did."

Stiles strokes a hand down Derek's back, and for the first time in years, Derek let's himself cry.

"It's okay Der, it's okay. I've got you." Stiles murmurs soothingly. Eventually Derek sniffles and looks up to meet his eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbles, rubbing at his cheeks.

"It's okay Der." Stiles assures.

"I would disagree, considering you're in my underage son's bed, but son are you okay?" The Sheriff's voice makes them both jump.

" 'm fine. Sorry." Derek holds back a whimper. He feels raw, and exposed. He doesn't want to deal with this.

"Sorry about being in my _underage_ son's bed at six in the morning?" Sheriff asks, with a smirk.

"Daaad!" Stiles groans. "He needed a friend, and he was a perfect gentlemen. Nothing illegal happened." Derek smiles at him.

"Derek, you're looking a little red there, you alright?" The Sheriff teases. Stiles flops back onto the pillows with a groan.

"Fine Sir. I'll go now." He goes to stand, and finds Stiles firmly attached to his waist.

"Nope. Dad, if you want bacon for breakfast, Derek's cooking." Stiles states.

"Derek you need to move in. I'm getting bacon!" Sheriff says, heading off to get ready, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

"My dad likes you now, you're welcome." Stiles smiles at him. "Also, do you want to stay here?" Derek wiggles his eyebrows, earning a shove. "Not here, here, stupid. The guest room. A train station is no place for an alpha."

"I guess?" Derek offers.

"Great. I hope you make good bacon." Stiles says, and heads for the bathroom.

A week later Derek officially moves into the Stilinski house. They're both avoiding talking about _feelings_. Or they would have if it weren't for the pixies.

"Yes Stiles pixies are real." Derek had told him.

"No they are not cute, they are little spawns of Satan." Derek had warned. Stiles really should have believed him. 

"Stiles?" Derek asks hesitantly. The kids covered in gold dust, and he leaps into Derek's arms.

"Derek!" Stiles shouts, trying to kiss him. His hands fist in Derek's shirt as he tries to yank the werewolf down to him.

"Stiles, stop!" Derek growls, flashing his eyes. Stiles flinches.

"Sorry." He mumbles, dropping to the ground with a pout. Derek tries to leave only to be stopped by a barrier, over a line of golden dust.

"You two, are such a piece of work." A voice says. Derek spins to look at it, and finds a pixie, dressed in rags with a ribbon in it's hair. Stereotypical.

"What do you want pixie?" Derek growls. Stiles stares at it sadly.

"Do you know how annoying it is to be an empathetic creature in a two mile radius of you idiots?" The pixie asks, avoiding his question.

"What?" Stiles asks. Looking at Derek.

"That. That's exactly what I'm talking about!" The pixie yells pointing between them. "You're emotions are so strong I can practically hear your thoughts. You." He gestures at Stiles. "Sit there and pout, because Mr. Alpha here doesn't want you, and you love him."

"Stop." Derek growls putting himself between the pixie and a now sniffling Stiles.

"And you, Mr. Big Bad Alpha, all that self loathing. You're so stuck on the, he deserves better train you're making him miserable." The pixie whines. Stiles tugs at Derek's pant leg.

"Stop." He croaks.

"It's none of your business." Derek growls.

"You're right, except I can feel it. It wasn't too bad, until you went cuddly on him." The pixie says. "He was never gonna do anything so, I threw a little pixie dust his way, supposed to lower inhibitions you known." The pixie explains. Derek forces himself not to smile. The kissing wasn't because Stiles was forced, it's because he wanted to, at least a little. "See that emotion, that's good emotion." Derek glares at him.

"Let me take my mate home." Derek grumbles. Stiles beams at him.

"Fine, fine, I'm trying to help you." The pixie grumbles, freeing him.

"You drugged my mate. You're lucky I don't kill you." Derek states, lifting Stiles to carry him home.

"Mate." Stiles repeats dreamily, as Derek runs home.

"Yes, my mate." Derek growls. He drags Stiles into the house and shoved him upstair, and into the shower.

"Cold." Stiles whimpers.

"I got it." Derek turns the temperature up, and carefully washed the dust off Stiles skin. "God, I hate pixies." He grumbles.

"I dunno, I kinda liked him." Stiles says. Derek growls.

"No." Derek states.

"Not like that JealousWolf." Stiles kisses his nose. "I'll always love you more." Derek stares at him.

"What?" Derek gasps after a second.

"I love you." Stiles whispers, pressing his lips to Derek's.

"I love you too Stiles, and the moment we get all this pixie dust off you I would be delighted to do whatever you want, but right now you can't consent so let me clean you." Derek pleads, trying to scrubs the dust out of his hair.

"Okay." Stiles mumbles. "I like you taking care of me." Derek preens, gently scrubbing Stiles hair. "When we're done we should have mind blowing sex." Stiles mutters. Derek tenses behind him. "Or we can get engaged!" Stiles stares up at him with big excited eyes.

"We have to date first." Derek reminds him.

"Oh, I forgot about that part." Stiles frowns at himself. "Derek will you be my boyfriend?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"Of course Stiles." Derek smiles. The teenager fist pumps almost managing to fall out of the shower in the process.

"Great, because boyfriends are romantic, and I love you. And if we're boyfriends, I can ride your cock later." Stiles smiles, clearly proud of himself.

"And I thought you had no filter normally." Derek pretends to be put out by Stiles comments. In reality he's getting hard.

"Shit." Stiles mumbles. Blushing bright red. "Did I ruin this?"

"This?" Derek asks, hesitant.

"Yeah, this. Our friendship forming thing. I mean, obviously I want you, I'm in love with you, but uh..." Stiles tugs at his hair anxiously.

"Hey, shh." Derek soothes, he turns the water off. "I've got you." Stiles allows himself to be manhandled out of the shower and dried off.

"Do you want me though?" He asks.

"Of course baby." Derek strokes his cheek. "I love you." Stiles freezes up, and Derek presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." Stiles whispers against his lips.

"Did you mean what you said? About riding me?" Derek asks. Stiles flushes.

"Yeah, I did." He mumbles. Derek grins wolfishly at him.

"C'mon hot stuff." Derek wraps an arm around him. 


End file.
